


Savior

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BikerTale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: As a bar fight ends with a hurt skeleton, the uninjured one races to their safe haven in a blizzard. When their lover awakens, they want to thank them properly.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BattrelaRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattrelaRage/gifts).



                “YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW HOW TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT, DO YOU?” Edge snarled at his brother, the only stable thing in this chaos was the familiar back against his.

                “Hey, ‘e was bein’ a prick!” Red shouted, blocking another flying beer bottle. “Ya oughtta get the kid outta here b’fore he gets hurt.”

                “Nyeh, heh, don’t underestimate him,” Edge said with a smirk, shooting another bone attack across the bar to make the glass in a biker’s hand shatter. “You know I have made sure he is safe!”

                “’Don’t underestimate him,’ bull-to-the-fuckin’-shit, Boss,” Red snarled.

                “Then let’s end this!”

                Edge leapt forward to break the rival gang who were beating up on a few of his own. Red also dove into the fray, landing punches, a few kicks, sweeping one biker off their feet and grabbing a beer bottle to chug and smash into another’s backside.

                Meanwhile, Blue was watching intently from under one of the few tables in the bar that was actually bolted to the floor. It wasn’t that he couldn’t hold his own, in fact he had loudly protested being shoved aside when the fight broke out, but Edge had reminded him that he promised his brother to keep him safe, and if their relationship was going to continue with Swap only glaring at him now and then but consenting to them still seeing each other, he was going to keep it that way. Blue reluctantly agreed, because as many conversations as he had with his brother, he couldn’t keep him from being protective.

                “How’re you doing?” Edge asked, finding a moment to slip under the table to check on his lover.

                “Who cares?! Are you okay?” Blue asked.

                “Of course! This is nothing!” Edge smirked and leaned in to kiss him briefly. “Hold on for another moment, just want to be sure Sans is safe and then we’ll-!”

                Suddenly, Edge was yanked out from under the table.

                “EDGE!”

                Blue couldn’t help crawling out and he watched in horror as it seemed the rival gang had more members waiting in the parking lot, and fresh entrants into the bar fight had grabbed Edge and were proceeding the beat the life out of him.

                “YOU WILL RELEASE HIM IMMEDIAATLY!” Blue demanded loudly.

                Those in his immediate surroundings paused, most of them snickering once they saw the small, pretty brightly dressed skeleton.

                “Whos’ this lil’ shit?” one of the rival gang said.

                “Puny little thing, isn’t it past yer bedtime?” another chided.

                Others joined in the jeering, but Blue’s angry eyes flashed on the gang members who were still holding onto Edge.

                “Blue, don’t,” Edge tried to order, but his voice came out in a wheeze.

                “Or what?” said the biker, delivering a hook-punch across Edge’s face.

                “LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!” Blue shouted, horrified.

                “Go ahead, fellas, let the fucker go,” the biker said teasingly.

                The moment they released Edge, he punched him again, sending the tall skeleton stumbling towards Blue, and he collapsed on top of him.

                “Boss!” Red shouted from the other side of the bar, though he was also being restrained and was helpless.

                Blue fell to the ground, quickly trying to asses Edge’s state, but all he could see was cracked bone, leaking magic and marrow, and red.

                “Edge,” Blue whispered.

                “Get out,” Edge whispered in return. “Get out and be safe. Leave me.”

                With that, the tall skeleton passed out with a sigh.

                “What a fuckin’ wimp,” the biker sneered. “I thought he was supposedly The Great and Terrible Papyrus, what a joke! And this little thing, whaddya supposed to be? His little fucktoy or summat? What a joke!”

                As the rival gang began to laugh, anger began to swell inside of Blue, running hotter than any heat, sharper than any weapon, and his magic began to flash as dangerous and bright as the sun.

                He set Edge gently on the floor and stood. The bikers continued to jeer and heckle, but as Sans raised one arm and his Gaster Blaster took form, they began to slowly silence themselves.

                “What the hell is that thing?” one from the back cried out in horror.

                The Blaster’s sharp teeth parted, a blue ball of magic and energy began to glow inside.

                “HE _IS_ THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, LEADER OF ONE OF THE MOST FEARED BIKER GANGS IN THE CITY!” Blue declared. “AND I AM HIS BOYFRIEND, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! YOU SHALL NEVER FORGET EITHER NAME AND YOU WILL NEVER, EVER SET FOOT IN THIS TOWN AGAIN!”

                The biker who had knocked Edge out was trembling a little, but he steeled himself, standing straight, determined to not appear anymore intimidated by this display.

                “Or else what, little man?” he shouted.

                “MWEH HEH HEH!” Blue grinned. “Or else you and your gang are going to have a bad time.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

                “Mweh, wh-what happened?” Blue stammered, his eyes blinking open to find Red bending over him.

                “Heh! You are full of surprises,” Red said with a grin. “Your blaster didn’t do too much damage, but I think those guys will think twice before comin’ ‘round here again. The Boss’ll be happy.”

                “EDGE!”

                “Calm down, he’s right here, still unconscious, though, he took a rough beat down.”

                Blue turned to one side to see Edge stretched on the ground, still and looking pale. Blue noticed that it had begun to snow.

                “Look, kid, take ‘im home, take care of ‘im, the cops’ll be here soon and I gotta do the smooth talkin’,” Red explained.

                “You should come home, too! You look terrible!”

                “Hm?” Red reached up, wincing a little as his fingertips met a bruise over one eye. “Eh, s’nothin’. Probably shouldn’t ride, though. I’ll have Sans pick me up, I’ll call you guys in the mornin’.”

                “Okay, as long as you’re sure.”

                “Are you okay to ride? Especially with Boss? Mebbe someone’s gotta sidecar.”

                “I AM PERFECTLY ALL RIGHT, RED!” Blue declared, standing and moving to pick up Edge, which he did with a little difficulty.

                “Mmm, I’m-a gonna help ya on yer bike,” Red insisted.

                Blue ended up being thankful Red was there; it took some doing but they were able to situate Edge on Blue’s bike behind him, wrapping his legs around Blue’s waist and his arms over his shoulders.

                “Y’text me when ya get home, watch the snow,” Red warned. “Surprised you c’n drive that dinky lil’ thing.”

                “It runs circles around you,” Blue said with a wink. “No worries! The Magnificent Sans has it all under control!”

                Red waved and watched the little bike take off into the snowy night. He looked over his other shoulder and could see the familiar red and blue light in the distance. Maybe he could still cause a few broken bones before he had to switch to sweet-talking.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

                The snow was coming down fast and the wind was fierce by the time Blue reached Edge’s house; his bike nearly got blown over twice and nearly slipped on the driveway. The garage door took way too long to rise in his opinion, and he slipped inside as quick and he could and immediately pressed the button to shut it again.

                “Ugh, what the fuck?” Edge groaned as Blue put the stand for his bike down.

                “Edge! Oh, thank the stars!”

                Blue got them off the bike as carefully as he could, but Edge was very unsteady on his feet and the bike nearly fell on them, but Blue kicked it away, making it clatter loudly in the cavernous garage.

                “Your bike,” Edge said, slurring slightly.

                “Like I care, I can fix the bike,” Blue said dismissively, keeping by Edge’s side and encouraging him to lean. “I’m much more concerned about you!”

                “It’s cold. Where’s Sans?”

                “He is staying with the other Sans. Let’s go in and clean you up.”

                It took some manipulating and a few bumps into doors and walls, but Blue was able to get Edge into the living room and onto the armchair. He immediately went to the kitchen for a glass of water and wet a rag with hot water.

                “What happened?” Edge asked, voice clearer.

                “A fight broke out between your gang and The Scorpions,” Blue explained, wiping Edge’s face and the top of his skull.

                “My brother’s fault I- ah! - wager?”

                “Hard to say, sorry,” Blue cleaned more gently around the wound on Edge’s cheekbone.

                “How did we get out?”

                “I, uhm, got a little…”

                Edge gripped onto Blue’s wrists.

                “What did you do?”

                Blue blushed and stammered as he recounted what he could remember when he got involved.

                “I think I overdid it with my magic, or I was just so angry I blanked out,” Blue admitted at the end of his story. “The next thing I knew, Red was telling me that while I didn’t do much damage, it was likely your rivals would never show their faces again.”

                Edge had been watching Blue intently as he told his story. Once he was done, he pulled him in and kissed him deeply.

                “Edge?” Blue breathed, blushing.

                “I want you, now,” Edge said, his vice deepening as his hands began to wander.

                “But you’re injured!” Blue protested, but not resisting much as Edge pulled him in to nuzzle his jaw.

                “Oh, please, I’ve been in worse bike accidents, asshole just got a lucky shot in,” Edge untied Blue’s handkerchief. “Should I do something with this or…?”

                Blue shook his head, pushing Edge back a little, caressing his face and giving him a worried look.

                “Edge? What’s gotten into you?”

                Edge gently pulled Blue in for a tight hug.

                “For a moment, I was really worried,” Edge admitted. “There was a split second that I thought I would lose you, that I failed in the only thing I ever want to do; to protect you.”

                Blue relaxed in Edge’s embrace, nuzzling into him in reassurance. He was finding himself surprised again when he felt Edge beginning to chuckle.

                “Nyeh, heh, and to think,” Edge pulled back to look at Blue with love and admiration. “Here you are, low HP and everything, protecting me and kicking some serious ass.”

                Blue blushed and looked away, unsure what to say, but pleased at the praise. He didn’t resist when Edge curved a finger under his jaw to turn his face back to him.

                “I wish to make love to such a strong, powerful monster,” Edge murmured, leaning in to nuzzle the side of Blue’s face. “I want to be as close to you as possible, share in your strength, show my appreciation and gratitude.”

                Blue squirmed a little as Edge gently nibbled his neck, thinking it quite unfair for a moment that Edge was exposing one of his weaknesses.

                “Edge,” Blue moaned, Edge’s hand slipping under his shirt to stroke his ribs and spine.

                “May I make love to you, Blue?” Edge asked. “Please? If nothing else, to thank you for saving me.”

                Blue nodded, a confirmatory hum lost in a small moan as heat washed over him at the intimate touches. Edge pulled him in for another kiss and began to undo Blue’s pants.

                It didn’t take long for Edge to have Blue bare-bottomed in his lap, panting as he continue to kiss him, alternating between his mouth and neck as he coaxed his magic to form and slowly stroked the forming rod. Blue was soon gasping and squirming, letting out small, yearning noises as Edge ran his thumb over the engorged head of his cock.

                “You make the most wonderful sounds,” Edge murmured, his other hand moving down Blue’s back, fingers brushing over his entrance.

                Blue couldn’t answer, whimpering as Edge gently pushed a finger inside of him. It took a little time, but Edge was a patient lover, continuing to assault Blue’s senses as he stretched him, preparing him for their joining.

                “I can’t take it anymore!” Blue cried. “Edge, please!”

                Edge scissored his fingers a little more, not quite satisfied with how prepared Blue was, but if he was begging, who was he to deny him?

                “Okay, Blue,” Edge murmured, bringing Blue in for another kiss as they both fumbled at his belt.

                Once freed from the confinements of his tight, leather pants, Edge’s cock stood straight, almost proud, pulsing slightly with desire. Blue blushed at the sight of it, never wanting it to be inside him so badly before. Edge chuckled, wrapping an arm around Blue, his other hand stroking himself, and maneuvering them both so the head of his dick was pressed against the tight entrance.

                “Ready, Blue?” Edge asked, as if Blue wasn’t already trying to sink himself down onto him.

                “Yes, yes, please, hurry,” Blue panted.

                Edge fulfilled his wish, slowly lowering Blue onto him, stroking the blue cock and nibbling on his neck to help distract from the pain and discomfort. Blue shivered and moaned, his body reacting to the intrusion, the pleasant burn giving way primal pleasure.

                Blue wrapped his arms around Edge as he did the same to him, both reveling in the moment of being joined, being as physically close as they could possibly be. They could feel each other’s souls beating, their magic quivering where they touched, Blue’s panting breath was warm against Edge’s neck, Edge’s fingers gentle as they brushed down the back of his spine.

                They pulled back, their eyes meeting to express everything that words could, and everything that words could never. They began to move slowly, ignoring the howling, icy winds of the blizzard outside, knowing that it could never compete with the heated throes of their passion for one another.


End file.
